Champions' Wars
by WaterRydrake
Summary: It has been 8 years since the foundation of the Institute of War and peace has settled over the Valoran continent for the most part. With dangers greater than the city-states' wars starting to take rise, will the Institute need to become more than just a system for peace on Valora? Rated M for violence and later suggested themes.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, so this is going to be my first League Fanfic, so bear with me, and if I screw something up with the lore then please forgive me.**

"Well, sorry to hear that you have fallen out of favor again." The summoner gave the girl next to his condolences as the she was one of his friends among the League. The girl appeared to be around 15 or so, wearing a black long sleeves shirt with a purple corset and two purple armbands on her right arm close to her shoulder. This was complemented by a red skirt that matched the girls hair perfectly.

"Hey, happens to all of us, you just kinda get used to after awhile." The girl's green eyes seemed sad, but strong as well.

"Don't you have a strength reassessment coming up soon?" The summoner asked his companion as they walked down the corridors of the Institute of War.

"Ya, the High Summoners are saying that my magic power has just kept skyrocketing lately, and they need to keep my strength in check."

"Do you know who you sparing partner is? You completely recked LeBlanc last time, and she is extremely powerful when they remove the balancing enchantments."

"Lissandra, High Councilor Mandrake wants to see just how far my magic has come, and without the enchantments, Liss is one of the most powerful champions in the League, behind Brand and Anivia, who, ya know, kinda command their elements." The young girl shivered at the thought of having to fight either of them without limitations.

"Well then, good luck. I have a match coming up, don't want to be late for that with as few political matches as there are these days." The summoner waved goodbye to his friend as he shot off down a side corridor, leading to the summoning chambers.

_Well, nothing to do now but go back to my room and wait._ The girl went and walked outside, looking around the town that had grown around the Institute of War's main building. In the past three years many summoners, new champions, and all other sorts of people had come to live near the Institute, causing the High Councilors to build homes for the champions that wouldn't run amok when left alone outside the main building. _Well, I may have to walk farther, but at least my house has better privacy then the old living courters._

**I think that just about does it for this chapter. Hopefully no one was able to guess the main character based on this chapter alone. I do not own League of Legends, any of the places, or characters from the game. See you next chapter! Also, I will be returning to work on my FE fanfic, just had a run in with lots of school work and a lack of OCs, but now that those have been worked out, I hope to get both of these stories into their main stories and really get things going.**


	2. Re-Evaluation

**Ok then, not much to say here, I wrote this chapter and the first one pretty close together, so I am going to stop stalling and get on with the story.**

_So, today is my rebalancing match against Lissandra._ Annie thought to herself. As she picked herself up from her bed, she got changed into her normal clothes, a black long sleeve and her purple corset, which she amazed people that she could get it on herself, and her red skirt which matched her hair. To finish up, she got her favorite hair band she had for as long as she could remember. After a few seconds of looking at the cat ears on it, she opted for a hair band a friend got her, pink with a white skull and purple bow on it. Annie grabbed her bear-shaped purse and put it on. Before leaving, Annie walked up to her teddy bear that had once been her companion, Tibbers, and gave it a hug before leaving the house.

As Annie headed towards the Institute's main building, she couldn't help but think about some of the things that had happened over the past three years, Garen and Katarina's engagement, the death of King Jarvan III, the Brakern had emerged from the earth after Skarner had called to them two years ago. These were just some of the things she had thought about when Swain appeared from another road.

"Good morning Annie, off to your match?" Swain asked as he came up to her.

"Swain. You know I won't forgive you for what happened last year." Annie replied with much distaste. _Has it really already been a year since those ass holes decided to crush the Grey Order?_ Annie thought, and tears began to form at the thought of her parents she barely knew.

"I have already taken care of those cowardice men who thought to fear your parents and their followers." Swain responded, trying to help Annie's emotional state as he felt some responsibility for not knowing of the weakness among his generals. "They were fools to fear your parents as they wished for peace with Noxus, despite hating how the government was run. Young Annie, your powers have grown beyond what even I imagined them to have, maybe even enough to best the Ice Witch at her full strength. Just be warned: Lissandra will try to prove that the world need fear the Watchers' return, and will use everything she has to best you. Even True Ice."

"You have my thanks for taking care of that matter, but what I lost was more then my parents, I also lost Tibbers that day, he gave his life to protect me from the assassins that were sent after me. I was only able to turn his body back into a teddy bear." Annie started towards the main building again, tears forming in her eyes. "I do owe you a dept for sending Talon to me, but my heart is not ready to help you."

"Very well, but I felt sending Talon to protect you was the least I could do to make up for the first failure I have made in a long time. You suffered from my slip up, and I have no way to compensate, after all, only the strong have what it takes to stand up to their failures and embrace them." The Master Tactician paused for a moment, as if planing his next words. "It also takes strength to try and fix them, and face those who you have wronged." Swain began to walk away, back towards the town. "I also know of the vow you made, to use your flames to protect others instead of for pure destruction as Brand wields his flame."

"Thank you..." Annie said under her breath so no one could hear her. She continued towards the Institute, readying herself to face Lissandra.

* * *

_Are you ready Champion Annie?_ The voice filled Annie's head in a way she was all too used to after having been in the League for seven years. Annie did not know which of the many summoners were sending her to the Proving Grounds, but it didn't matter, as she would be in complete control of herself today.

_Yes, send me in, I want to get this over with, for better or worse._ Annie responded to the summoner in the same way they had contacted her. Within seconds, a blue summoning ring appeared around Annie's feet. She closed her eyes and felt weightless for a second. As soon as the weight returned to her body, Annie opened her eyes and looked at the battle ground she had seen five times in the past year, the Proving Grounds.

Seconds after, the announcement was made, confirming her location, "WELCOME TO THE PROVING GROUNDS!"

After both Annie and her opponent for this match, Lissandra, the Ice Witch, made it the middle of the stone path, Hight Councilor Mandrake's voice filled the battle field, "Annie, Lissandra, I am pretty sure you both know the drill, but I still have to go through the formalities. The enchantments limiting you powers have been removed for this match, go all out. We are judging Annie's rapidly growing strength today. Good luck, Champions. You may begin."

The moment that Mandrake's voice cut off, both of the mages began to summon all their might to begin combat. The ground around Lissandra quickly froze, threatening to turn the entire field into an icy waste land. Annie quickly let her flames burn to met the ice, both stoping when the two crashed in between the two champions. Annie called flames to her hands and threw the raging fire balls towards Lissandra who sent two shards of ice to meet the flames. The spells clashed in mid air canceling each other out. Lissandra then sent out her ice claw behind Annie and blinked to it, being met with a wave of flames causing her to back off.

"So, your magic has become more power, young fire user." Lissandra said in her usual cool tone. "But it will take more then that to best me. FREEZE!" As Lissandra shouted the word, a coffin of ice began to take form around Annie, encasing her in the icy tomb.

"Sorry Lissandra, but it will take more then this to stop my flames." Annie's voice was calm as flames began to surround her body and destroy the encroaching ice. "I think it is about time that I bring out the best of my flame." A smile came across Annie's face. She pointed a single finger at Lissandra, and let the inferno fly as she yelled, "BURN!" Lissandra responded with a more massive blast of ice. The two elements clashed creating a mist around the impact point. Annie pointed another finger on her hand at Lissandra, increasing the might of the flame, pushing her ice back. Knowing she would lose this fight of head on strength, Lissandra call upon her most powerful barrier: True Ice.

"ENTOMB!" Lissandra surrounded herself in a thick block of True Ice, knowing it would block the flame and she could release it at anytime. Annie's flames did nothing to the ice upon hitting it.

"Fine, if we're playing the ace in the hole game here's mine." Annie stood, both hands palm facing where Lissandra now stood frozen in her protective ice. "I will just boil you inside that ice if I can't melt it. TURN TO ASHES! PHEONIX FLAME!" Suddenly, Lissandra's frozen tomb was engulfed by flames that made the pillar look small. Lissandra immediately felt the heat of the fire outside the ice. She knew if she released the spell, she would instantly die, but if she stayed in the flame too long, she would burn up anyway. Cracks began to form in the ice, showing that Lissandra was running out of strength to give the ice its properties to never melt. The ice soon after shattered, the last glance that Lissandra got of Annie showed she could have kept that flame going for hours.

"ANNIE HAS SLAYN LISSANDRA! BLUE TEAM WINS!"

Annie found herself back in the room she had waited for her summoning. When she left the room to head back to the town, a summoner walked up and stopped her. The man was wearing the usual summoner robes, but the color of the markings were gray instead of black, noting the man as a High Summoner.

"You did excellent in your match just now, Annie. Gave all the High Councilors a shock when you used that new spell. Those flames were effecting True Ice after all." The summoner sounded impressed by what he had seen.

"Thanks, but the fire didn't melt the True Ice, Lissandra didn't have the sustain to keep give the Ice the magic it needed." Annie walked past the summoner and out the door. "Just have sent the balancing report to my house, High Summoner Martin."

* * *

Annie reached the shopping district and started to look around. She didn't have anything in particular that she was looking for, but she found herself often just window shopping. After about an hour or so, Annie herd a familiar voice.

"ANNIE!" It was the Lady of Luminosity, Lux. She was wearing a white dress the shined almost as brilliantly has the Lady herself.

"Hi Lux, how are you doing?" Annie was happy to see a friend, after her run-in with Swain and a one-on-one with the Ice Witch.

"Good, I am meeting Ezreal for lunch, hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Ya, he went to see his uncle a few weeks ago, but who knows when he will be back. He did schedule this data before he left, so hopefully he will be back in time." Lux seemed like she wasn't expecting the Prodigal Explorer to make it in time.

"Well, have fun if he does show up on time. I think I am going to go home soon actually, just got out of a balancing match against Liss, not exactly what I would call fun." The Dark Child looked more exhausted then she had been when she left the Proving Grounds.

"How'd that go?"

"I won, burned her alive inside her Frozen Tomb. Didn't think that would actually work."

"That reminds me! I heard that you are getting a new title, The Dark Child hardly suits you anymore. Tell me what it is when you find out, OK?" Lux had a look of anticipation on her face.

"I'll let you know." Annie gave Lux a smile, then headed back to her house to take a nap.

**That would be a rather lengthy chapter done, I don't know how long these chapters are going to be in general, but I am hoping they don't get too long winded. Pls R&amp;R, your feed back will help me want to keep writing.**


	3. Dispatch

**Hey guys, sorry to make you all wait so long. I had a lot of things happen (mostly getting ready to make the switch from high school to collage) but I am back. I am going to try and upload a new chapter every other Friday. This is so I can make room for school and playing League.  
**

* * *

High Councilor Mandrake was going through her mountains of papers that were all match requests from the various city-states across Valoran when a yellow flash appeared before her.

"Ezreal, how many times have I asked you to knock when you wish to speak with me?" Kiersta didn't even bother with looking up to see Ezreal standing there, out of breath.

"I am sorry High Councilor, but it is urgent, the two nexus at the Howling Abyss have started to fail."

"What do you mean? The amount of magical power in just one nexus is enormous, so how could the power of two being drained be concerning?" Kiersta finally looked up from her papers to meet Ezreal's eyes, and they were distressed.

"The Eternal Guardian said he could feel them stirring, deep in the abyss." Ezreal was painting extremely hard, he was about ready to collapse. "I came back as fast as I could to relay the message, he requested that the entire League mobilize, as the armies of every city-state."

"Hold on a second Ezreal, who is stirring?"

"The answer to that is simple and obvious, the Watchers are returning." Ezreal's face was white, just from saying the name.

Kiersta's face also became pale, _This is urgent message from High Councilor Mandrake to all summoner's, detain Lissandra at once, we must not allow her to meet with the returning watchers, I repeat, detain Lissandra at once._

"Ezreal, go see Lux, I will gather a team of champions to go agents this threat, we can not send all the champions, it would bring panic that we don't not want on Valoran. Thank you for your work, we will contact you again soon."

With that Ezreal left the High Councilor's office. "I will get some rest, I will need to show the way, won't I?"

* * *

Annie noticed the summoners running around all over the grounds of the Champion's Village. _Something must have happened, the last time the summoners were running amok like this, it was when Vel'Koz got carious about Yordle anatomy, wonder what is wrong._

"The Maiden of Flames!" Annie turned, it was a bit awkward, as she was not used to her new title yet, "Have you seen the Ice Witch around?" The summoner had a serious air about him when he asked the question.

"No, I haven't. Did something happen?" Annie was becoming concerned.

"We have orders from the High Councilor to detain the Ice Witch, as the Watchers are suspected to be returning soon."

"I will help find her, but knowing Liss, she is long gone, probably in the Freljord already."

* * *

Kiersta had narrowed down who she wanted to send up to the Ferljord.

"They should be here soon." The High Councilor was waiting in a briefing hall for those she had selected.

The first to get to the room was The Maiden of Flames, Annie was early. The next to arrive was Ezreal with Lux in tow. The Card Master, Twisted Fate had showed up in the corner of the room, most likely having teleported in. The Battle Mistress, Sivir and The Spirit Walker, Udyr came in chatting, likely about the harshness of the desert, shortly followed the rest of those chosen from the Freljord, the Queens Ashe and Sejuani, The Troll King, Trundle, and The Yeti Rider, Nunu. The Curator of the Sands, Nasus was seen going up to Sivir and telling her something, probably a message from The Emperor of the Sands, Azir. The Hand of Noxus, Darius and Vayne came in together, a sight more common since the treaty between Damacia and Noxus was signed, but still rare. The Widow Maker, Evelynn and The Fae Sorceress, Lulu were both a few minutes late. Following them was The Flame of Vengeance, Brand and The Star Child, Soraka, who had been trying to help keep Renekton from going berserk again.

The room was now bustling with noise as the gather champions began to talk with each other. Kiersta slammed a folder onto the desk and the entire room became silent.

"Looks like everyone-" The doors of the room slammed open, and Vi was dragging Jinx, the Loose Cannon, behind her.

"Sorry we're late Councilor, but this one was causing trouble again, needed to punish her." Vi said, throwing Jinx into a chair.

"You're just lucky that Tattoo Man was able to get me with that Rune Prison of his, FAT HANDS."

"Okay you two, now that EVERYone is here, I will explain what is going on." Kiersta started. "We have received a report from Ezreal that The Watchers are beginning to awaken, we must not let them bring terror to the land. For this reason the 20 of you will be dispatched to the Howling Abyss and descend into the Abyss to stop them. You will be in squads of five, these members are who you should be with if it is necessary to split up."

The Champions listened carefully to these statements, must having shocked faces from the news.

"The first team will be lead by Ezreal, who will also be leading the operation as a whole. With him are Lulu, Annie, Evelynn, and Nasus. The second team will consist of Ashe as the leader, Sejuani, Udyr, Nunu, and Trundle, I hope you will help protect your home. The third team will be lead by Sivir with Soraka, Brand, Lux, and Vi. The final team will be Vayne, Darius, Jinx, Twisted Fate, and Vel'Koz, who is being brought out of his cell now. Vayne, you will lead this team. You leave tomorrow at sunrise, I wish you luck."

With the explanation of the mission complete, the champions all left and met with their teams to prepare. _Good, looks like I was right in my choices, now I hope they can defeat the watchers, _Kiersta thought to herself as she returned to her office.

**Thanks for hanging in there on the wait everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and next time they will be off in the Freljord. Look forward to it please. Please rate and review, and maybe I will see you on the Rift.**


End file.
